


loka adiwarna

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cliche, First Meetings, M/M, no this is literally cliche asf boiiii
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: warna dunianya yang hilang tumpah-ruah di jalanan padat.





	loka adiwarna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okujosu_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san/gifts).



>   * Fall Out Boy adalah grup musik independen  ~~yang mau saya boikot KAPAN KE INDONESIA KALIAN~~  beranggotakan orang-orang dewasa yang berhak atas diri mereka sendiri. Karya ini adalah 100% fiktif dan non-profit, dibuat untuk memuaskan hasrat berkapal semata.
>   * Harusnya ini jadi hadiah tahun baru tapi saya ngaret orz
>   * Didedikasikan untuk [Kikin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san); sori pendek dan nirfaedah.
> 


Pete bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu lalu, di keramaian lalu-lintas dengan orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sana dan di sini mencoba menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing. Itu situasi yang menjengkelkan. Mirip neraka. Kulitnya berkeringat dan matahari bersinar terlalu terang di atas sana hingga hampir membakarnya, tasnya menjadi kian dan kian berat pada setiap detik yang jatuh terlewat.

Seseorang menabraknya, keras, dan Pete memaki di bawah napas ketika tas kerjanya jatuh ke jalanan di depan toko roti. Kelihatannya siapapun yang menabraknya adalah orang baik, bagaimanapun, sebab ia menolong Pete mengambil tas kerjanya dan baru saja akan memberinya kembali pada Pete ketika pandangan mereka bersirobok dan, entah bagaimana, dunia berhenti berputar di sekitar mereka, orang-orang berdiri diam seperti patung selagi waktu membeku.

Lelaki itu—ya, yang menolongnya barusan ternyata seorang lelaki—punya wajah kotak, sedikit tembam, netranya begitu luar biasa memikat dengan sedikit hijau di antara biru cerah. Rambutnya dipotong pendek, pirang stroberi, helaiannya tersembunyi rapi di bawah topi; rambut itu terlihat sangat lembut sampai Pete ingin menyentuhnya, ingin mengacaknya dengan telapak tanganya. Mereka saling bertatapan selama waktu yang tidak bisa mereka perkirakan. Mungkin beberapa detik. Mungkin beberapa menit. Yang pasti Pete merasa seperti itu terjadi selamanya. (Sampai seorang pejalan kaki lain terbatuk menegur mereka, itulah.)

Pete begitu terhanyut pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari bahwa warna-warni baru pecah dan tumpah di mana-mana, merobek dunia monokromatiknya dan memberinya sebuah dunia baru penuh warna dan gradasi yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Pete tidak sama sekali menyadari ia telah menemui paruh-jiwanya, setengah hatinya untuk sisa dari hidup ini, tidak sebelum pemuda itu (yang matanya lebar berbinar-binar) kemudian mengudarakan beberapa kata.

“Kau melihatnya? Apa kau melihatnya?”

Pete sadar ia sangat kacau kali pertama ia mendengar suara si lelaki, seluruhnya manis dan antusias seperti bocah yang baru menerima gulali favoritnya. Pete bahkan tidak begitu awas akan sekelilingnya ataupun pandangan marah dari orang-orang karena, sial, suara itu sendiri telah membuatnya kehilangan napas dan tak bisa berpikir. Ia tahu kehidupan akan jungkir balik dengan kehadiran si lelaki yang baru ia temui beberapa detik lalu, yang juga merupakan separuh jiwanya yang lain, yang bernama Patrick Stump, dia akan memelajarinya nanti.

  
  


  
  


_i was just an only child of the universe—_

  
  


Pete hanya butuh tiga detik untuk mencintai Patrick sebanyak degupan hatinya; satu detik untuk tersesat dalam netra biru-hijau yang menjanjikan manis Wendy bagi Peterpannya, satu detik untuk kecanduan pada suara dalam nan jernih menenangkan Patrick, dan satu detik lagi untuk tahu bahwa memang Patrick yang ia butuhkan—Patrick, dengan selera musik dan bakat yang mengalir deras seperti darah, yang sama aneh dengannya, yang juga jatuh begitu saja pada pesona bodohnya sebagaimana Pete jatuh pada hal-hal paling sederhana yang Patrick punya.

  
  


— _but then i found you_.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **me, to me** : have a very peterick birthday! ~~when will you die~~
> 
> terima kasih telah membaca!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [loka adiwarna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701492) by [lonalawa (fumate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/lonalawa)




End file.
